Corrin/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Corrin (Male) Bound Hero Battle * "Flanked on the east and on the west... And I..." (Intro with Azura) Summoned * "I'm Corrin—raised in Nohr but born in Hoshido. I devote my Yato blade to your cause, and my dragon power!" Home * "I once had to make a hard decision: to side with the kingdom of my birth or with the one that raised me." * "I was just thinking about my siblings. I’ve got quite a few. Do you have any brothers and sisters?" * "It reassures me to see you do patrols. I used to do the same at my castle. Brings back memories!" * "What path will this realm follow? It’s not my place to make any pivotal decisions. You must help them." * "I wish I could show you my castle. There's so much to do there. It’s even got a tree house where I sleep!" * "I've come with greetings from Friend. Very nice castle you have here!" (Greeting from friend) * "It's good to see you. We've spent so much time together, I'm uneasy when you're not around. I'd like to just keep you where I can see you, but people would call me overprotective. Heh. I've felt...overprotected my whole life, so it's a strange feeling to want to do it myself. You are obviously essential to the realm's defense, so it's natural to protect you, I suppose. I guess I'm saying we've got your back, so don't worry about what path to choose. Just keep going." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen **Laughs* * "I have so many siblings. I’m very fortunate." * "Thank you very much for looking out for everyone." * "I grew up in a fortress, where I was…never allowed outside." * "Between friends, even the smallest gestures can mean so much." * "Ever made a choice that, either way, meant losing something you loved?" * "I’m certain that you’ve chosen the path of peace." * "You can lean on me if you’re weary. My brothers may be bigger, but I can shoulder more than my share.” Map * "Alright." * "Of course." * "Let’s go." Level up * "I've become so strong thanks to everyone's help." (5-6 stats up) * "Good. I'll be able to help more folks now." (3-4 stats up) * "It seems I didn't get much stronger..." (1-2 stats up) * "Let's see what I can do now!" (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "We won't give up!" * "I've made my choice!" * "I choose to stop you!" * "My path is certain!" Defeat * "This can't be.." Corrin (Female) Summoned * "I'm Corrin—born in Hoshido, though raised in Nohr. I will fight for you with my Yato blade and dragon power!" Home * "I was thinking of my many siblings. They're all precious in their own ways. Family can be such a treasure." * "Heard of Dragon Veins? Where I'm from, I can tap their power to change the terrain. Are there any here?" * "I love seeing places like this. I think it's because I was kept in a remote fortress when growing up." * "It's nice to see you always looking after everyone. I once had that duty. Let me know if I can ever help." * "The protection of this realm hinges on you. I know that role too well. Here, I will protect you." * "I've come with greetings from Friend. What a lovely castle you have here!" (Greeting from friend) * "Ah, Kiran! Thanks for coming to visit me again! Oh, sorry I keep patting you on the head—it's a bad habit I picked up back home. But I do think that touch can bring friends closer than words can, you know? Wanna try it? Heehee—you're so gentle! It's been a while since someone patted ME on the head. It's nice! Anytime you want to pat or be patted, let me know! It can only help us be stronger together." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "I wonder if there're any Dragon Veins here? Where I'm from, they're everywhere." * "I admire the course you've taken here, to fight with everyone's help." * "I have so many siblings, I couldn't be more fortunate" * "The small things really count with friends, even a little smile can make a big difference." * "You and I are like two peas in a pod, we'll get along very well." * "*giggles*" * "My sacred blade contains the love of everyone I've fought for...even of those I've fought with." * "You can lean on me if you're weary, I feel as if you're family, and I...your sister." Map * "Alright." * "Okay." * "Here I go." Level up * "I've become so strong thanks to everyone's help." (5-6 stats up) * "Good. I'll be able to help more folks now." (3-4 stats up) * "It seems I didn't get much stronger..." (1-2 stats up) * "Let's see what I can do now!" (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "We won't give up!" * "I've made my choice!" * "I won't surrender!" * "My path is certain!" Defeat * "This can't be.." Corrin (Nohrian Summer) Summoned * "Hello. I'm Corrin. I was resting on a beach when I heard someone calling my name. Was that you?" Home * "Sharena and Anna complimented me on my swimsuit, but I have yet to see either of them wearing one." * "I won a ticket to an island resort but I wanted one of my siblings to use it. They all refused so I wound up going." * "Has my swimsuit caught your eye? If I could take you shopping, I'm sure we'd find one that suits you perfectly." * "I've never seen tropical fish before so I got this book that's all about them. Would you like to read it with me? Experiencing something for the first time is much better if I can share it with someone else!" * "Do you know of any nearby Dragon Veins? If I find one, I can change some land into a beach for you." * "Sorry to show up in a swimsuit, but Friend gave me a message for you so I rushed out." (Greeting from friend) * "The tropical island was amazing. I can see the crystal-clear water and blue sky every time I close my eyes. I spent so many years cooped up inside a fortress, so seeing such vivid colors was a whole new experience. I had always dreamed of such sights. I could have spent the rest of my life just staring out at the water... But I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad you called out to me, and I'm glad I answered. It allowed us to meet. Spending time here with you and making so many new friends are the perfect summer memories. This place is every bit as wonderful as that island. Oh, here I am just rambling on and on... Anyone ever tell you you're a pretty good listener? Well, I hope you'll tell me about yourself the next time we get a chance to talk." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "(giggles)" * "I love to go swimming. Don't you?" * "I once won a ticket to a tropical island!" * "I like doing warm-ups before I swim." * "I've never had a chance to swim in an ocean before!" * "So, about this swimsuit... I hope it looks OK." * "I wonder what souvenirs I should get for my siblings?" * "Tropical vacations are fun. Swimming, delicious food...! Do you like all of that too?" Map * "Yes?" * "Whew! so hot!" * "Fun!" Level up * "What a lovely summer memory. I'll never forget it!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'll do my best right up to the end of summer!" (3-4 stats up) * "Perhaps my thoughts of the ocean distracted me..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you! With this, I'll become stronger than the sun's own rays." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Sink or swim!" * "Tropical attack!" * "I'm enjoying this! Are you?" * "I'll tan your hide!" Defeat * "To the beach." Corrin (Happy New Year!) Summoned * "Happy New Year! My name's Corrin, and I've decided to spend this year with you." Home * "How do you spend the new year in Askr? It's sunny like Hoshido, so do you stay up to watch the first sunrise?" * "I always celebrated the new year in Nohr, so greeting it in a kimono like this is a new experience for me." * "I didn't bring my sword Yato with me, so I'll use this bow instead. I'll fight with all I've got no matter the weapon!" * "It's a new year, so we should make up some fortunes! How about... If there are exactly five male Heroes in the plaza, we'll have good luck in our next battle!" * "Hey there! I was just taking in the sights. It's a new year, so I'm trying to look at everything with fresh eyes." * "Happy New Year! I have a New Year's gift for you from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Thanks for spending so much time with me. I had a wonderful New Year's thanks to you! In Hoshido, we use ink and brushes to write down our goals for the new year. It's called kakizome. I wonder what you'd write... Something to reflect your desire to bring this fighting to an end? Or maybe you'd write something about wanting strong Heroes instead. Heh, if that's your wish, I guess I need to work even harder. I want to stay by your side, after all. I want to become a Hero who can make all your wishes come true. I think that's what I'll write down." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This is a Hoshidan outfit. Like it?" * "It's a Hoshidan tradition to wear this kind of kimono for the New Year." * "I have to say... I'm really glad to be spending the New Year with you." * "I hope this year will be a great one for you!" * "I wanted to see the first sunrise of the year. But I overslept as usual." * "I hope this year is kind to all my siblings." * "A New Year, here with you... I can't think of a better way to start things off!" Map * "Yes?" * "How festive!" * "Right away." Level Up * "This makes ringing in the new year all the more refreshing!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'll become more powerful than I was last year." (3-4 stats up) * "Hmm... Gives me something to reflect on this year..." (1-2 stats up) * "The year's still young, but you're already making me stronger!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Happy New Year!" * "Wishing you the best this year!" * "Three, two, one...!" * "May your days be great!" Defeat * "What a New Year..." Corrin (Dream Princess) Summoned * "My name is Corrin. Now that I'm with you, you'll never have to cry anymore." Home * "All is well... Just know that I will shield you from all the malice of the world." * "At the mercy of an unfortunate fate... You could say that of both Azura and me. That is why I can't leave her." * "No matter how bad things are, if you can believe in the future...you will have the strength to move forward." * "Please let me know if you are feeling lonely. I'll be happy to come by and give you a pat on the head." * "Azura's smile warms my heart. I want to give her strength enough that she will never stop smiling." * "You must pursue your ideals in friendship as in all else. Stay close with Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Whether you are born to an unkind fate or have it thrust upon you...you can always find meaning in it. Even if you can't bear the cruelty of it alone, there are others who will help you clear a path to the future. You should remember that for the times when your confidence falters, for when you lose sight of the dawn. Never forget all those who support you. Someday, your dream will become reality... So let us take each other's hands and move forward together." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Azura has been feeling lonely. I need to console her..." * "You're not shy, are you? Just like me!" * "It's OK to run if you need to... Taking a break will help heal your wounds." * "Wouldn't it be wonderful to return to the same happy dream every single night?" * "Having trouble sleeping? I can stay by your side until you fall asleep if you'd like." * "I wonder if, someday, I'll return to the real world, too..." * "Help me watch over and protect her... Please." Map * "Good morning." * "I'm getting tired." * "I remember my dream..." Level Up * "As I grow stronger, I too inch closer to my ideals!" (5-6 stats up) * "Gradually, I get closer to achieving my ideals. I won't be deterred!" (3-4 stats up) * "I cannot give up. I must not let the dream end!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you for thinking of me. Your faith gives me the confidence to move forward!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Time to sleep." * "Night has fallen." * "Dreams offer hope." * "Sweet dreams." Defeat * "I am so sleepy..." Corrin (Dream Prince) Summoned * "My name is Corrin. I am here to see that Azura is smiling once again." Home * "If I can do my part to help protect someone I care about...if they're smiling...who I am doesn't matter." * "Azura and I were separated for far too long... Finally, we can be together here." * "If I can do anything, please let me know. There is no value to strength unless you use it to help people." * "To be able to fight alongside all of these Heroes... This world itself might be a dream." * "As long as I can make Azura happy, I am prepared to face any hardship." * "I am glad to see you well. A greeting from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Some people find pleasure in attacking those who can't fight back. Sad to say, but it's true. Azura's heart has been wounded by people like that. And as long as she seeks revenge, it will never heal. That is why I want to stay at her side. If I protect her and give those wounds time to heal... then perhaps she can grow stronger and find a way to live on her own someday. I know she has the strength to walk on her own two feet. She just has to find it. Until then, I will watch over her. Always." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I want to bring a smile to Azura's face. She's so young... How can I neglect her?" * "You're willing to walk right up to people and say hello! I'm not shy either." * "If things get too rough on you, it's OK to run away. Retreating isn't all bad." * "A happy dream is better than a painful reality." * "Do I...truly exist? Or am I just somebody else's dream?" * "Someday, she will take the first step on her path. There'll be no stopping her." * "You're so kind. Something tells me you could bring that girl true happiness..." Map * "Morning!" * "Can't sleep?" * "I was dreaming..." Level Up * "I want to see her smile—always. The stronger I get, the better I can protect her." (5-6 stats up) * "I will aim ever upward, and my strength will become everyone's rock." (3-4 stats up) * "I have disappointed you. I am sorry." (1-2 stats up) * "This feeling can't be a dream." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Time to sleep." * "It's all for her!" * "Dreams offer hope." * "Sweet dreams." Defeat * "Guess I'll...turn in..." Corrin (Darkness Within) Summoned * "I am...Corrin. If the power that swirls in my blood awakens, it can bring only catastrophe..." Home * "My body...burns. My blood...is searing... How long till this power consumes me?" * "In my world...my siblings and friends helped me to...be myself." * "Thank you for your concern, but...it's in your best interest to not get too close." * "When there's a nice breeze, I can feel my blood cooling until, finally... comfort." * "I pray for peace and tranquility, but... I know not what gods exist in this world..." * "Apparently I'm to bring you greetings. So, this is your greeting. I brought it from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Somewhere deep down...I can feel a wild hunger I can't control. Each day, it grows a little stronger... I can suppress it for now, but...the time will come when I won't be able to anymore. If... When that happens, I...might hurt you. Or worse. I don't want to hurt anyone I care about...ever again. I want to protect, but...this power yearns to destroy. I beg you... If my power ever awakens to threaten you or anyone, please... stop me, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "M-my apologies... I'm not feeling well..." * "Th-thank you... I feel a little calmer now..." * " That blood coursing through my veins... It grows restless." * "Should the time arise when I lose myself completely... Promise me you'll do what you must." * "Do you... Do you think your power could suppress mine?" * "I remember hurting Azura... I can't believe that I... I can never forgive myself." * "No matter what form I should take... I will protect you." Map * "Y-yes... Right..." * "This fever…" * "Calm down..." Level Up * "Such searing heat... Like...a fire burning through me from the inside!" (5-6 stats up) * "I can't take much more... The beast inside is...growing restless!" (3-4 stats up) * "*pant* *pant* Have to...keep control..." (1-2 stats up) * "I am...on the edge of...losing myself... Please... I'm so afraid..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * " My blood boils..." * "I'll hurt you." * "Please...flee!" * "Aaaaaaaagh!" Defeat * "This is it..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes